


Games Grownups Play

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There's just not a lot that I haven’t done.” Prentiss replied.  “And there's a lot I'm not admitting to.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games Grownups Play

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, [](http://katewallace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://katewallace.livejournal.com/)**katewallace**. I wish this story could be more fantabulous but I was working on a short amount of time to get it done. I hope you like it anyway.

“I've never been married.” Garcia said smiling.

JJ, Morgan, and Reid took long pulls off their beers. Then everyone at the table looked at Emily Prentiss.

“Something you want to tell us?” Rossi asked.

“Nope.” She shook her head.

“I think there is or you would’ve just taken the drink.” Morgan said.

“Honesty is the best policy.” Prentiss replied.

“What happens in Vegas…?” JJ asked.

“Something like that.”

“Damn Peaches, I knew there were more reasons to adore you. You're a mystery wrapped in an enigma.” Garcia said.

“I don’t even try.” Emily said smiling.

“No, you don’t,” Garcia replied. “And that’s why you rock. JJ, you're up.”

“I've never returned a Christmas gift.” The blonde said.

“By the end of this game I'm going to be stone cold sober.” Rossi grumbled. “What's the point of playing if you're going to stay sober?”

“The rules do allow for drinking in between.” Reid said. “Don’t they?”

“They certainly do.” Morgan finished his beer and grabbed another from the bucket in the center of their table.

The team was at The Hole tonight. It was a dark and mostly quiet bar in the heart of DC. There was usually playing 60s or 70s music over the PA system. Practically everyone in the place was on the first name basis. It wasn’t the sort of place that people stumbled into…it had a cult following. This following included members of the BAU.

Prentiss introduced the team to it a few years ago and it never disappointed them. After six days in Birmingham on church burnings and then two days in the office doing the breaststroke through waves of paperwork, this was the break they needed. They needed good beer, greasy food, and insignificant conversation. JJ had suggested ‘I Never’, to blow off steam she said.

Everyone had played in some form before whether they admitted it or not. They could spice it up by drinking whenever they hadn’t done something. For this group that meant it had to be kicked up a notch or sobriety. Most of them were still sober.

“I've never committed a crime,” Reid said. “A felony or misdemeanor.”

Hotch drank his beer as everyone else sat there.

“I'm dying of thirst.” Rossi said. “C'mon Prentiss, say something outrageous. I know you have it in you.”

“I've never had an extramarital affair…to my knowledge.”

“Finally!”

They all drank, liberally, and grabbed fresh beers to replaced the drained ones. The barmaid came over to refill the bucket with 20 more beers.

“Whose idea was this game?” Morgan asked. “Is there any way we can add shots to make it more interesting.”

“There's just not a lot that I haven’t done.” Prentiss replied. “And there's a lot I'm not admitting to.”

“Exactly.” Rossi agreed.

“This is going to be hard to play if we don’t open up.” JJ said.

“We’re going to need something harder at this table than Sam Adams if I'm opening up.” Garcia said.

“How do Kamikaze shots sound?” Derek asked, slipping his arm around Garcia’s shoulder.

“Like the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

“Make mine a double.” Rossi and Prentiss said in unison.

“Jinx!” Prentiss exclaimed, startling Hotch. He was sitting next to her.

“I think Prentiss might not need any shots.” The Unit Chief said, smiling some.

“I think the Unit Chief needs to tell us something he’s never done.” Emily countered.

“It is your turn, Hotch.” Reid said.

“I never liked playing this game.” He replied.

They all stared at him and then Morgan smirked.

“Hotch is getting a double.” He flagged the barmaid.

“No, I have to drive. A single is just fine. Actually,” he stood. “Can someone please get me a glass of water? Excuse me just a minute.”

“I wish it was easier to tell if he was having fun or not.” Garcia said once Hotch was out of earshot.

“I think he’s having fun.” Prentiss replied.

“How would you know?” JJ asked.

“He smiled a couple of times.”

“We need seven kamikaze shots, Lisa,” Derek said when the barmaid returned to the table. “Six doubles and a pee-wee.”

“And keep ‘em coming.” Rossi added. “Thanks.”

“I think I’ll hit the little girl’s room myself.” Prentiss stood. Reid was about to stand as he was blocking her in but she instead slithered under the table. When she came out on the other side, Emily held up her arms in victory. Morgan and Rossi clapped.

“I'm willing to bet your knees didn’t hit the ground.” Dave said.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Hell yes.”

Emily winked and walked toward the back where the restrooms were. She ran into Hotch coming out of the men’s room.

“Hey,” He took her hand. “I want to get out of here.”

“We’ve only been here an hour, Hotch. Try to relax and have a little fun.”

“That’s exactly what I want to do.”

“Then why leave?” Emily asked.

“I was thinking something a little more intimate.” Hotch replied.

When his finger moved across her wrist, Emily shivered. She still couldn’t believe what was happening between them. Sometimes she was sure she would wake up from this amazing dream and be alone again. It wasn’t perfect, physical intimacy hadn’t translated as well on an emotional scale, but Emily had been in enough doomed affairs to know this was more than that. How much more was anyone’s guess but she wanted to find out.

“I have a plan…you wanna follow my lead?”

Hotch nodded, and they walked back to their team.

“I'm not feeling so good.” Emily said, holding her belly.

“Are you alright?” Derek asked.

“I'm not sure. I don't know, maybe something didn’t agree with me.”

“I think it’s just better if I take her home.” Hotch said. He grabbed his glass of water from the table and drank most of it.

“Oh Peaches, I'm sorry.” Garcia said.

“I’ll be OK, Garcia. I hope.”

“Lets go, Prentiss.” Hotch said, in his most official voice.

“I’ll drink your shot.” Rossi said, sliding the glass in front of him. “Feel better, Emily.”

“Thanks guys. Keep having fun; don’t let my sour stomach ruin your good time.”

“And you're OK to drive, Hotch?” Morgan asked, cracking another beer.

“I'm fine. Have a good night, guys.”

“Goodnight.” The team said in unison.

They walked out and the first thing Emily did was light a clove. Hotch just smiled, walking by her side as they headed to his truck.

“Those things will kill you, you know.” He said.

“I like to live dangerously.”

“I knew that about you.”

“Yeah? What else do you know about me, Aaron Hotchner?”

“I’ll tell you later.” He replied.

“What's the big secret?” Emily asked.

“No secret; I don’t want to have secrets.”

“Everyone has secrets.”

Hotch certainly knew there were things about each other they didn’t know yet. They had been only been doing this, whatever this was, for seven months. Most of the time he spent wondering just what the hell was going on. Fraternization was against the rules, and even though it still happened, between boss and subordinate was a serious no-no. Still, it was hard to stay away from Emily Prentiss. It wasn’t just about sex; he could have sex with anyone. It was much more.

“Not in the truck.” Hotch said, turning off the alarm and opening Emily’s door.

“That’s not what you said last night.”

He laughed as she threw out the clove, climbed in, and leaned over to open his door.

***

“I gotta tell you, this is much more of what I had in mind.” Hotch whispered in Emily’s ear.

“I'm sure it is since your couch sucks.”

“That’s not what I'm talking about.”

His hands, around her waist, moved up to caress her stomach, and then toyed with the buttons on her maroon blouse. One by one, buttons slid through holes until it was open. Hotch moved the material away and gently bit her shoulder. Then his tongue moved across the smooth skin. Emily sighed at the contact.

She pulled him into a passionate kiss, moaning as his body rubbed against hers. He always felt so damn good. Surely she told him that but it was more…words hadn’t been invented for how being that close to him felt to Emily. She rarely needed words but sometimes they could be helpful. When someone made her feel like Hotch did, she really wanted to share that information.

“I bet they’re talking about us.” She mumbled between kisses.

“I could care less.”

“That’s because they never say it to your face.”

“You get teased about me?” Hotch asked. He had stopped kissing her for just a moment. Then he changed his mind and went back to it.

“Indirectly,”

“I thought we…”

“Aaron, we are the souls of discretion. Our team just knows us quite well. They may have been talking about us before we were even doing this. They…mmm…”

“Did that feel good?” Hotch asked.

“It always feels good with you.” Emily whispered. “Don’t you know how you make me feel?”

“I'm getting some idea.” He kissed her. “I want to make you feel good, Emily, as good as you make me feel.”

“Well we’re going to need a little more room for all those good feelings.”

She gently moved out of his arms and stood up from the couch. Slipping the blouse down her arms, Emily left it on the floor and reached out her hand for Hotch. He took it without hesitation.

“I gotta say,” Hotch said as they fell into bed. “This beats playing drinking games with teammates.”

“There are more fun games to play with teammates.” Emily replied, getting him out of his dress shirt and the Hanes tee shirt underneath. “As you are about to find out. ‘I Never’ has its moments though.”

“The idea of your once being married was intriguing. We should talk about that sometime.”

“Surely not now,” She was already working on his slacks.

“Soon?” Hotch asked, really wanting to know that piece of her past. Not that he’d opened up very much about his marriage, other than the end of it, but at least Emily knew he had been.

“That’s a promise. Let’s stop talking now.”

Hotch wasn’t going to argue; he had better things in mind. He never thought he would experience this kind of giddy bliss again and planned to enjoy every second of it. He allowed her to roll them on the mattress, straddle him, and then he gave up all control. Surrender never felt so magnificent.

***

  



End file.
